gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Advance of Zeta The Traitor to Destiny: Blue Wings of the AEUG
Advance of Zeta The Traitor to Destiny: Blue Wings of the AEUG (Advance of Z 刻に抗いし者 エゥーゴの蒼翼) is a light novel written by Junichi Kamino in 2011. It is a direct continuation of Advance of Zeta: The Traitor to Destiny novel series. Plot Summary Characters Anti Earth Union Group *'Van Asiliaino' - Age 18, a former Earth Federation cadet. He was interrogated by Titans for knowing the truth of the 30th Colony in Side 1's territory incident. *'Danica McGuire' - Age 18, she is a childhood friend of Van and young sister of Ernest. Earth Federation Forces/Titans *'Ernest McGuire' - Age 23, works as a teaching assistant at the military academy that Van and Danika attend. He is assigned to Titans. *'Hewitt Reines' - He is a captain and Titans member. *'Gisele Albert' - A Titan's officer. Ranking above Ernest, she captains the Heavy Fork-class land battleship Nicosia. Her rank is Lt. Commander. *'Ethelbert Hincapie' - Linus's subordinate and Ernest's comrade. A scouting specialist, he rarely participates in direct combat, preferring to provide support from the rear. His rank is Ensign and pilot of a Zaku Recon Type. Chapters Chapter 13: Newfound Strength With Keuranos defeated and Danica being captured by the Titans, Ernest decides to head for space. Traveling to the La Vie en Rose-class hangar Rosa Gigantia, Van is chosen by Anaheim to be the test pilot for their prototype Gundam, the MSW-004 Gundam [KESTREL]. With this strength, Van launches in pursuit of Ernest. Chapter 14: Premonition Having seized the Salamis Kai-class ship "Delphi", Van and the others set sail for an AEUG asteroid base in hopes of recruiting a crew.The Delphi is drawn into the war between the AEUG and the Titans. Van is on patrol when his Gundam is attacked by a Titans Marasai. Piloting the Marasai is none other than Commander Birder. Chapter 15: Encounters, and Reunions Van, aboard the Delphi, participates in a prisoner exchange at the neutral colony Morgarten. After the ceasefire, he enters battle with Ernest and the Eltria in the surrounding space. Opino and Avie, in their first encounter with Cyber-Newtypes and the Gabthley, are shot down, an ominous sign of how the odds are stacked. Chapter 16: Hope The Delphi embarks on course for a rendezvous with the Radish. On its way, it is attacked by the Titans. An AEUG squadron sorties to do battle. However, Lucian's suit is struck by a beam from a Gabthley and destroyed. The pilot of the Gabthley is none other than Rossweisse, retuned as a Cyber-Newtype. Chapter 17: Competition Ito war strategy Chapter 18: I believed and always meet Chapter 19: Arrow of Light Chapter 20: The beginning of the end Chapter 21: Wall of the heart Chapter 22: Titanomachy Chapter 23: "Between Eras" As the Titans' power ebbs, Commander Nishizawa's Tel Aviv detachment plans a nuclear assault on the surface using the Hati mobile armor. With the operation beginning, Van and Danica locate Ernest and Rossweisse and sortie to stop them in an uparmored Kestrel and a Nemo D! Chapter 24: "Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You" Mechanics Anti Earth Union Group (AEUG) *MSW-004 Gundam [Kestrel] **[Gundam (Kestrel) Maneuver Exterior|MSW-004 Gundam [Kestrel Maneuver Exterior]] **MSW-004 Full-Armor Kestrel **[Gundam (Kestrel) Final Specification|MSW-004 Gundam [Kestrel Final Specification]] Earth Federation Forces/Titans *Gundam [Gullinbursti] *NRX-044 Asshimar **NRX-044Q Asshimar (Danda-Chakra) *ORX-007 [Hati] *ORX-009 Gundam [Skoll] *RGM-79Q GM Quel *RMS-106 Hizack Gallery ADVANCE OF Z Blue wing of AEUG Vol.1.jpg ADVANCE OF Z Blue wing of AEUG Vol.2.jpg ADVANCE OF Z Blue wing of AEUG Vol.3.jpg ADVANCE OF Z Blue wing of AEUG Vol.4.jpg ImagemADVZETAAAAA.JPG|Chapter 13: Newfound Strength 2000.jpg|Chapter 17: Competition Ito war strategy 444444sad216519.jpg|Chapter 18: I believed and always meet 316549a46dadada.jpg|Chapter 19: Arrow of Light Advanceof ZetaTheTraitortoDestiny0alex.jpg|Chapter 20: The beginning of the end 4556678.png 768563453.png 1303832243-advance-of-zeta-aoz2-8.jpg A2Advance of ZetaTheTraitortoDestiny .jpg Advance of ZORX-007HATI Scratch Build.jpg 64474024201207251729513597566526400 000.jpg QY1r5.jpg 0j4PO.jpg Posted by G.G.111.jpg ADVANCE OF Z 78.JPG Advance of Z The Traitor to Destiny Blue Wing Visual Book Complete File.jpg|Advance of Zeta: The Traitor to Destiny Blue Wing Visual Book Complete File Sequel *Advance of Zeta The Traitor to Destiny Extra Compilation: Mace of Judgment Editions Blue Wing of AEUG #ISBN 978-4-04-886432-9 #ISBN 978-4-04-886672-9 #ISBN 978-4-04-886944-7 #ISBN 978-4-04-891213-6 Blue Wing Visual Book #ISBN 978-4-04-891310-2 External links *http://hobby.dengeki.com/books/1203aoze1.html *http://dc-dist.dengeki.com/aoz/index.html *http://www.zeonic-republic.net/?page_id=1948